


Help Needed

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom keeps phoning IT Support for help and one girl gets to help him each time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I suck at giving titles, Giving you all a break from WetWhiteTshirt!Tom. I work in IT Support so one can only hope. 18+ only please, you have been warned

“For fuck sakes.” You moan as the line goes dead on your phone. “What’s wrong?” your boss asks concerned. “It’s that Tom Hiddleston guy again, just because he is rich and famous he thinks that every time he phones us for support I have to throw everything down and go help him.” You ramble, you couldn’t help feeling excited to see him again. Of course after the first time you had to go to his house to help with his laptop you researched him on Tumblr, you recognised him immediately since you were a Marvel fan, and has since then watched as much of his work as you could find and download. “Sarah if you can’t handle him I can assign him to one of the other technicians.” Your boss says in a low voice, his hand resting on your shoulder. Backing away quickly you stammer out, “No, No it’s okay, it’s just that this will be the fifth time I have to go there in 2 weeks, either he is a complete idiot when it comes to computers,” and before you could continue your boss looks you in the eyes and smiles at you, “Or he might actually like you.” He says softly. Shaking your head you pull on your jacket and grab your support bag. “Nah, I think it’s the first thing.” You walk past your boss and before you reach the door he yells, “Sarah be nice to the poor guys it’s not his fault if he is actually an idiot when it comes to computers or better yet if he did somehow fall for your charm.” He says sarcastically and you roll your eyes at him.

 

Walking to your car you kept thinking about what your boss said as you drove to his house, being in IT support you knew that most of the people was just nice to you as long as they needed your help with their computers but the moment you leave they forget about you. But on the other hand he couldn’t be that stupid, in all of his interviews he seemed intelligent, you were sure he could figure some of the stuff out on his own. “Pull yourself together Sarah.” You chastise yourself as you climb out of your car walking to his front door. You knock twice waiting for him to answer, you could hear him running towards the door and suddenly you could feel your heart racing, and your palms getting sweaty.

 

“Darling! You are an angel for getting her so fast.” He looks at you with that goofy smile of his, you could see he had cut his hair since you saw him last the curls cut closer to his head, and you were slightly disappointed, you actually liked his long curls. “I don’t know what I did but please if you could take a look.” He continues not giving you a chance to get a word in, grasping your hand in his he pulls you through the door, slamming it behind you while walking towards his office. You try to pull your hand from his but he has it in a vice grip. “I’m sure it isn’t that bad, you didn’t give me a chance to find out what the problem is.” You look at him and see a small smile playing on his lips. He pulls you into the office, gesturing towards the laptop whose lid was closed at the moment. You look back at him and nod your head as if to ask for permission, “Be my guest.” He says while nervously tugging at the collar of his white thsirt. Your eyes quickly sweep over his slender frame, taking in the black cardigan thrown over his white tshirt and a pair of tight fitting black jeans. He wasn’t wearing any shoes, only white socks, and he kept nervously shuffling.

 

Turning around you walk to the laptop, sitting down in his plush leather desk chair, running your finger over the intricately carved edge of the desk, you found yourself doing it each time, it felt soothing to you. He walked over to where you were seating leaning over the back of the chair, his long arm reaching past you flipping open the lid of the laptop. “Look everything is upside down!” he pouted at you. You couldn’t help staring open mouthed at the screen, everything was indeed upside down but why did you have to come across London for that, “If you gave the chance on the phone I would’ve told you what to do.” You say in an irritated voice as your fingers reached for the keyboard. You were about to hid the correct combination when you heard him say softly. “Then I wouldn’t have been able to see you darling.” Your fingers were trembling by now. No you definitely heard him wrong. You hit CTRL+ALT+and the up arrow and turned around, seeing his eyes on you. “There you go, all fixed.” You make to get up but he leans over you, his hands on either side of you resting on the armrests of the chair.

 

“Is there anything else you want me to take a look at Mister Hiddleston?” He looks down at you before falling to his knees in front of you. “Please darling call me Tom.” He smiles up shyly at you, running his hand around the collar of his tshirt again, it was a wonder not all of his shirts necklines were ruined, he rubbed his neck, pulling on the skin slightly. You could see the slight stubble on his chin and upper lip and the thought of feeling it against your mouth made you moan softly. Placing your hands in your lap, you looked at him. “Is there anything else I can do for you Tom?” you ask again, surprised at how seductive your voice sounded. “I have to be quite honest here darling.” He says not making eye contact. “Yes?” you urge him to finish his sentence. He rubs his neck again and after what felt like a life time to you he finally makes eye contact and you are startled at how dark his usually light blue eyes were. “I did get you here with ulterior motives. I just chickened out each of the previous times. But not anymore, I’m scared you might think I’m an idiot.” He smiles at you and you roll your eyes, “Well the thought did cross my mind.” You say leaning back against the chair watching him. “The first time really was a computer emergency.” He continues, he kept rubbing his neck while his eyes shifted nervously. “But the second time I did actually try to just see you again, and it all spiralled from there and here you are sitting in my chair for the fifth time.” He looks back at you, his hands grabbing yours, holding them tightly. “Darling I really like you and I want to get to know you better. I promise I am not such a big idiot with computers.” He ads as an afterthought.

 

You couldn’t help the giggle that slipped between your lips, and you nervously start biting your bottom lip. “Please say something.” He says softly, his eyes searching yours for an answer. “I was hoping that this might be the reason, I was starting to believe your public reputation for intelligence was just a big scam.” You smile at him, “So does this mean that we can get to know each other darling?” he says with a big smile his eyes sparkling. You nod because you couldn’t get the words out. He leaned up on his knees, placing a soft kiss against your lips you were right the stubble felt absolutely amazing against your lips, his one hand releases your hands reaching behind your neck, pulling your head closer to him, you moaned against his mouth and you could feel his tongue move into your mouth. Your hands reach between you and you place them around his neck, pulling him closer, you run your fingers through the little curls at the nape of his neck.

 

Both his hands were at the sides of your head, holding you in place, and you could feel his thumb gently brushing against your cheek, sending shivers down your spine. He pulled away looking into your eyes, “I have been dreaming about doing that since the first time I saw you.” He says while breathing hard. You press your thighs together trying to relieve the pressure. “Why me?” you asked surprising yourself. He ran his thumb over your cheek again. “Because the first time you stepped in here you didn’t fawn over me like everyone else, too be honest you were actually a little rude.” When she tried to protest he held up a hand and continued. “I realise that might be some sort of defence mechanism, but I found it quite hot. Your eyes have a way of burning into my soul and when you frown, like you are doing now,” he ran a finger over the fine frown line on her forehead, placing a soft kiss on it, “it’s so cute. Your hair is fiery just like you, and from the short conversations we have had I could definitely sense you were smart, funny without even trying and even the little hints of sarcasm turned me on.” He smiled at her and once again she rolled her eyes. “Oh and don’t even forget the way you roll your eyes.” He winked at you.

 

You huff crossing your arms over your chest, “You actually make me sound so rude. I wasn’t trying to be rude.” He leans forward again, his hands one your knees, parting your legs as he moves between them. “Even now when you think you are being mad at me, you are cute when you do that.” He pulls at your bottom lip releasing it from between your teeth before pushing his lips against yours once again. He kisses you like no other man has ever kissed you, it was slow and passionate, sending your thoughts into a haze. You found your walls falling down, reaching your arms around his neck once again. Pulling him closer, you could feel his hands travelling up your thighs, his long fingers tracing patterns against your skin, it was like he had a direct line to your core as your panties were instantly soaked. Moaning against his lips you moved the chair closer to him. He smiled against your lips as his hands made contact with your wet panties. “Something tells me you feel the same about me?” he said as he ran his fingers up and down your panties, making you moan loudly. He rubs harder and you automatically open your legs wider for him, biting your lip you watched him seeing his eyes sparkling, a slight flush on his cheeks.

 

With his other hand he pulls your panties to the side, his hand running up and down your slit. He removes his hand, holding it up for you to see your arousal covering it. To your surprise he places two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on the digits. You could feel your cheeks burning, and your tried squeezing your thighs together, anything to get some friction. “You taste divine.” He whispers as he places his hand between your legs again, he rubs those same two fingers over your pussy opening, smiling at your reaction he slides them in slowly feeling your pussy walls contracting around him. “Oh fuck.” You breathe out as he starts slowly pumping his two fingers. Arching your back away from the chair, you unknowingly push your breasts into his face, he leans his head against your covered breasts taking a deep breath. “You always smell the same, like green apples.” He says while still slowly pumping his fingers into you. “It’s intoxicating.” He breathes out the last words, placing his open mouth over your covered breast he sucks and the friction of the satin of your bra and his mouth and his fingers pumping in you sets the internal rollercoaster in motion, you could feel the fire burning in your stomach and when he moved to your other breast and starting rubbing circles around your clit with his thumb you free fell over the edge. Your whole body was shaking, your head rolling back against the head rest of the chair, you could feel your pussy pulsating around his finger as he still moved his fingers slowly in you.

 

“So beautiful.” He whispered before he kissed you once again. Trying to catch your breath, you smiled at him, and with courage you didn’t know you had, “I hope you don’t do that to everyone who comes to fix your computer.” He growls at you as he pulls you away from the chair on top of him, he rolls you over with him on top of you, and you felt yourself relaxing against the soft carpet. “Definitely not, and from now on only one woman will be servicing me and my computer.” He smiles at you as he unfastens his belt and button of his jeans. When he pulls them down you couldn’t help but widen your eyes and moan at his size, his cock was already fully erect and pulsing. He leans over you, and with his one hand he tears your panties, positioning his cock at your entrance. “You are so wet darling.” He purrs out as he slowly slides into you. You could feel every inch of him as he filled you. “Please Tom I need you.” You whined against his ear and he starts pumping slowly at first, and you could feel him straining to keep the slow and leisurely pace. Your eyes were focused on each other and as you feel yourself building again, you thrust your hips up to meet each of his thrusts. You ran your hands up and down his arms, feeling the muscles flex underneath as he tried to control the pace. “Please Tom, I’m so close.” You moaned again and he started wavering, his pace starting to get erratic, you could feel his cock hit your spot each time sending your body higher and higher. You close your eyes with the pleasure, digging your nails into his arms. “Open your eyes darling.” He says forcefully and your eyes snap open watching him.

 

You could feel his cock twitching inside of you and his thrusts were getting more and more erratic, Your body was starting to shake again “Cum for me darling.” He says through clenched teeth and it was enough as your pussy clamped down around his cock, it felt like the dam wall had broken and you were surfing the wave with a smile. Two thrusts later you felt him filling you with his seed his arms were shaking by this time and he collapsed on top of you and his weight felt comforting. You didn’t want him to ever move, and you felt robbed when he finally rolled off you, laying down next to you, when you made to get up, he grabbed your arm, pulling you against him resting your head on his shoulder. “I should see clients more often.” You say as he wraps his arms around you, resting his head against yours. “Then I shall have to follow you around to ensure you don’t give them the same special treatment.” He said as both of you start laughing.

 

 


End file.
